Machines for embossing pliable material are currently used. These machines include at least one embossing die having a pattern to emboss a material. The material is inserted into and fed through the machine, which applies pressure to the material through the embossing die. The material is embossed with the pattern of the embossing die.
The present invention allows a pliable material to not only be embossed, but also be cut and/or creased. In one illustrative embodiment, a hand-operated apparatus includes a body having at least two rotatable shafts coupled thereto. A handle is included to manually operate the machine causing rotation of the shafts. The apparatus includes an embossing assembly, which can be selectively coupled to the rotatable shafts. The embossing assembly includes an embossing die and a roller. As the shafts are rotated, the embossing die and roller also rotate. A material is fed between the rotating embossing die and roller to be embossed.
In another illustrative embodiment, the apparatus can be selectively coupled to a cutting assembly as an alternative to the embossing assembly. The cutting assembly includes a cutting wheel and cutting wheel nut, which can each be selectively coupled to a respective shaft. The nut can include a groove formed therein to serve as a guide for the cutting wheel. As the shafts rotate, the cutting wheel and nut also rotate. Material can be fed between the cutting wheel and nut for cutting.
In another illustrative embodiment, the apparatus can be selectively coupled to a creasing assembly as an alternative to both the embossing and cutting assemblies. The creasing assembly includes first and second creasing wheels, which are complimentarily shaped. Each creasing wheel is selectively coupled to a respective shaft. The creasing wheels rotate as the shafts are rotated. Material can be fed between the creasing wheels and creased by the creasing wheels.
In another illustrative embodiment, the apparatus includes a material guide. The material guide allows material to be appropriately guided through the apparatus during embossing, cutting, or creasing of the material. The apparatus can also include an adjustment assembly, which allows the distance between the shafts to be adjusted. Adjustment of the distance between the shafts determines the depth at which material is embossed, cut, and creased and allows materials of various thicknesses to be fed therethrough.
Additional aspects and features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived, and the claims which follow the detailed description.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the apparatus, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.